Talk:Lamprey-class Resource Extractor
Units Hmm, it's a spaceship, but we're talking about displacement tons? And somehow displacement tons turns into area? The facts I think should be present for any sort of "cargo" ship are: #Empty mass #Volume #Cargo Volume #Maximum standard cargo mass (I.E., and still be able to make the FTL jump?) So, any suggestions on reworking it? McKay 12:15, 10 July 2007 (EDT) :We're going to see a lot of this sort of thing as people who aren't as "hard sci-fi" want to get involved. I think an infobox-style template would "suggest" to people the information they need to provide. I think we're eventually going to need infoboxes for ships, planets, systems, and other standardized science-fiction variables. TonyHellmann 13:47, 10 July 2007 (EDT) Oh, btw, are we having jump ships ot just FTL drive ships? Ima rework (and prolly rename) the dragonite article, so thats kinda important. --Aioua 14:39, 10 July 2007 (EDT) :The physicist in me asks, "what's the difference?" All FTL Drives with some semblance of physics, actually operate on a "jump" system. I.E. they're jumping through "subspace" or "hyperspace". So, that hasn't quite been decided yet. I guess you could be referring to "wormholes" or "jump gates", but I'm not generally a fan for this kind of universe. It makes things too close together. McKay 14:57, 10 July 2007 (EDT) :I'm a bigger fan of FTL drives, myself, but I bow to the will of the community. I'm just one voice in this case. TonyHellmann 15:34, 10 July 2007 (EDT) ::I've read my fair share of science fiction, and as a "physicist" I've explored and come up with several different theories of how FTL drives might work (and still remain within the realm of current Einstonian physics.) Should I just slap one down? I guess I'll start my work at space travel. McKay 16:22, 10 July 2007 (EDT) I went with displacement ton as unit of measurement based off the Standard register ton http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ton 100 cubic feet. This is used in current shipping and was the best equivalent I was able to draw in my head. Ships in space is are still displacing Volume so I went with the term displacement ton. I think it works for comparing ship size's, a 10 displacement ton yacht, a 2000 displacement ton destroyer. I will admit I picked the size of the ship by finding out the SqK of California and rounding up. A ship that can strip mine a planet (Earth is 1,083,206,246,123,080,894,852 cubic meters) has got to be huge. O and for the Record I am Hard Sci-fi :) My thoughts on FTL Are going to be posted after I get home from work. Hexcore 16:51, 10 July 2007 (EDT) :so, I understand all of that, but "displacement tons" are used to measure how much mass a boat has. They can do that rather easily, by measuring how much mass of water is "displaced" when it's in the water. The amount of mass displaced by a spaceship means nothing, because it isn't buoyant in it. McKay 18:19, 10 July 2007 (EDT) Ok I concede that I am using displacement tons incorrectly. But it just sounds so Naval I wanted to use it. I will edit to reflect register tons Hexcore 19:26, 10 July 2007 (EDT)